The Many Faces of Marjorie Stroud
Marjorie has the ability to take on the appearance of whatever the viewer considers to be the sexiest possible partner. It doesn't work on kids, and if the character's asexual then she either matches their idea of the best romantic partner or their idea of what the most aesthetically beautiful person they can imagine would look like. 'Ryu' * A princess 'Lacey Love Addison' *Female. Looks like something of a cross between Karen Gillan, Summer Glau and Jennifer Lawrence. 'Soi Akutsumaki' * A devilishly attractive Japanese man with red, spikey hair. 'Valencia Bergamot' * Female. Looks like her own self (apple-red hair and a curvy physique, IIRC), and hotter. 'Lou Black V' * Tall, leggy woman with long brown hair Jezebelle Connor *'Bon Jovi' 'Sam Crow' * Female. Looks the way she actually looks, but has the same shadow powers as him. 'Caleb Cyrus' * A pale skinned black haired woman with blue eyes. 'Elly Cyrus' * A scruff looking guy with dark hair, a little longer then it should be. Looks like a rebellious"bad boy." 'Haley Cyrus' * Real skinny boy with short, choppy black hair and guyliner and tattoos. 'Katalina Cyrus' * A traditionally attractive and slim male with styled black hair. 'Katherine Cyrus' * A slim and athletic man with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. 'Lorelei Cyrus' * An Athletic and fit looking man with short brown hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. 'Henry Dudley' * Male. "Hair like a flowing river of sexy wheat", apparently. 'Sapphire Griffin' * Androgynous. Scruffy and Asian. 'Tamsyn Kite' * Male. Olive skin with an ashy greyish tint to it. Tangly black hair, red eyes, and pointy teeth. Gangly physique. Overly long tongue. Rather scruffy in general. Looks like a cross between Zimmy from Gunnerkrigg Court and Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz, in a nutshell. 'Everett Moore' * A red haired woman with large breasts 'Zeta Morgan' * Sees Marjorie's actual appearance because her power allows her to see through illusions. 'Sigma Morgan' * Androgynous male. Fairly short, with red hair and vivid blue eyes. Considerable resemblance to Jonas. 'Scrumdid Numbkrut' * A bunch of glitchy static. 'Jareth Ragwort' * Apparently sees how she actually looks. Perhaps he genuinely has no preferences in a sex partner. 'Clone Joss Page' * Male. Troll, with fairly large curved horns that go back from his forehead. Orange hair that sticks up and looks like his head's on fire. Brown blood, brown-orange-y fairy wings, and a fairly buff physique (though not ALL THE MUSCLES like Clay). Basically, start with The Summoner from Homestuck, then change his hair and horns. 'Kiya Sakai' * Male. Dark haired bishounen. 'Milo Sharpe' * Female. A tall leggy redhead (dark red hair, specifically) with a very feminine face; a respectable amount of curves, but not quite tipping into 'voluptuous'. 'Rory Sharpe' * Androgynous, but took Saph's word that she was a she. Short spring-green hair and green eyes. Pretty pale. Has freckles. The general idea here is that she? looks like a pixie. 'Darcy Tennenbaum' * Female. Tall, slim, long-limbed, and immaculate, with long blonde hair and grey eyes. Elegantly beautiful rather than overtly sexy; she's the sort of beauty that people carve marble statues of. (Or did historically, at least.) 'Ophelia Tennenbaum' * Male. Tall with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. Musically talented (if the power can confer that). 'Clone Gareth Tennenbaum' * Female. Rather pale, with a few freckles. Has red hair in a rather complicated Victorian updo with ringlets and curly bits everywhere. (He's attracted to intelligence but a) I don't know if her power covers that and b) she's not too shabby in that department already.) Tall enough to be easy to kiss, but otherwise he has no preference on height.